survivorosufandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael Kapell
Rafael Kapell was the 15th place contestant on Survivor: Time & Change - Our Honor Defend. Biography My name is Rafael Kapell and I’m from Houston, Texas. I came from very humble beginnings and now I use that as motivation to go out and be successful in everything that I do. Since I jumped all the way to Ohio State for college, I feel like I’ve picked 2 majors that define who I am: Marketing & Sport Industry. I plan to work in sports business for a professional team in the NBA or MLS after college. I love weightlifting (although it’s not visible), eating fast food (that’s why the weightlifting doesn’t show), and doing nerdy stuff. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Rafael Kapell '''Major(s): '''Marketing/Sport Industry '''Minor(s): '''N/A '''Hometown: '''Houston, Texas '''Birthday: '''June 2, 1996 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Office Assistant at Lawrence Tower; Rec Sports Ambassador for Dept. of Rec Sports; Tutor for Student-Athletes (Student-Athlete Support Services Office); Courier for Tapingo. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Passionate, calculated, versatile. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Weightlifting, nerding out over comic book-related stuff, playing (and sucking at) every sport. What Are You Most Passionate About? Doing big things to create a more ideal future. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? When people press the 'close' button in an elevator while the doors are already closing as if they'll just close faster; when people point out the food I'm eating as being unhealthy as if their opinion is going to stop me from eating it; when people laugh at every joke a professor makes like it's an HBO stand-up comedy special with the hopes of that miraculously boosting their grade. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? I won a city basketball tournament while I was in middle school while riding the bench pretty often. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I can sing decent, I can destroy most people in FIFA, other than that I'm more of a well-rounded person versus being really talented at anything in particular. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? Tupac Shakur - an outspoken visionary whose contributions to this world are timeless. What Is Your Dream Job? Commissioner of the NBA. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Honestly I'll live anywhere that has some quality Tex-Mex food. But if you want a definitive answer I'll just say NYC. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? Never watched the show enough to know. I just searched "best Survivor players" and #1 on one of the lists was Rob Mariano so I guess that's who I would say I'm most like. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I need competition and this is a good opportunity for that. Plus I guess I'll make a few friends and have some good times. Why Will You Win? Because I know I'll be able to read everyone else like a book, and that makes it that much easier to control this. Anything else cool you'd like to share? Not that I can think of. What is one goal you have set for Autumn 2017? Get offered a good job so I can pay all these damn bills after college.